SPARTAN II
SP= Story based of The Collision. Missions *'Virginia' - Urban police operation to investigate an internet activist results in intel on a global terrorist scheme. *'Paris' - Chemical cells have errected throughout the city. Coordinate a simultaneous strike to eradicate the cells. **CTU: GIGN *'London' *'Seoul' *'Marrakech' *'Zurich' *'Tehran '- Save an asset about to be hanged. **CTU: Mossad Sock *'Venezuela '- (Riot Control) Orchestrate a prision riot as deep rooted inmate or prison guard to aquaire a former Shade agent. Characters Rookie A Los Angelos native, “Rookie” was raised in a rough neighbourhood. He was part of a faux gang as a child, which attributed to him becoming acquainted with theft. Once he reached adoloscence, he alongside fellow former gang members took up arms against the Anti-Wall Street movement, robbing a whitewashing scheme which was used to fund future seperatist mercenaries. His involvement in the affair caught attention of the FBI, who contracted him as an informant in exchange for dropping charges for his vigilant actions. With the FBI, he conducted infiltration missions within the shipping company of Masaomi Koyara and was later inducted into the SWAT division. After the Hawaiian Uprising, “Rookie” was drafted as a new initiate of Task Force: Spartan, which sought to expand their operations to a national level to prevent further disaster in the politically unstable landscape. |-|MP= Loadout *Primary **Assault Rifles: Mid range firepower **Submachine Guns: Close quarters sweepers **Marksman Rifles: Mid range precision **Light Machine Guns: Penetration powerhouse **Sniper Rifles: Long range precision **Shotgun: Close range breacher *Secondary (All Known under common name "Sidearms") **Pistol **Shotgun **Machine Pistol *Standard Equipment **Breaching Charge **Fragmentation Grenade **Flashbang **Smoke Grenade **C4 **Razor Wire **Claymore *Special Issue Equipment **Breaching Charge Launcher **Expansion Foam **Tripwire **Bear Trap **Stim Pistol **Jammer **Surveillance Drone **Heartbeat Sensor **Blowtorch **Ballistic Vests **Surveillance Camera **Toxic Gas **Noise Cancelling Placeable Perks Perks work differently. They actively change the appearal of the character (Tactical Mask gives a gasmask; Blast Shield gives a Flak Jacket) CTU Perk :CTU Perks are unique powers specializing in the style of approach. *Dead Silence - Silent footsteps. *Software Cloak - Cannot be spotted on camera's. *Instinct - Highlight breaches and destruction in the HUD and on the minimap. Weapon Perk :Weapon Perks are weapon-based handling and dexterity. *Fast Hands - Swap weapons and equipment faster. *Toughness - Less flinch when shot and under fire. *Eagle Eye - Remain in ADS while changing stance and while crawling. Role Perk :Role Perks are squad specialization suit for preparation and adaptation. *Tracker - Highlight footsteps of enemies. *Hacker - Hijack enemy camera's and positions from their cellphone. *Reinforce - Reinforce walls with bullet- and explosive proof equipment. Gear Perk :Gear Perks are defensive powers in the soldier's armor. *Awareness - Hear enemies louder. *Tactical Mask - Resistant against flash bangs and toxic gas. *Ballistic Vest - Reduce damage to the body and limbs. Reduces move speed. Sock Currently working on a BB operators system for shade right now. Callsign: Blackout -Electronic Disruption Specialist Equipment: XREP (eXtended Range Electronic Projectile) Equipped with 15 Rounds of 12 Gauge XREP slugs, Blackout can completely incapacitate any enemy with one shot and can kill them with a follow up shot. Implanting XREP rounds into objects causes power surges to nearby equipment and enemies, which shuts down equipment and hud systems. Specialist Gadget: Shockwave Mine Deployable Taser-based mine that incapitates anyone the triggers it, however they can completely escape with enough persistence. Upto 3 charges before becoming inert. Callsign: Traktor - Forced Entry Specialist Equipment: Klyuch (Key) Aptly nicknamed Klyuch, Traktor’s highly customized KS-23M is chambered in 4 Gauge Barrikada rounds composed of solid steel.The rounds can rip through most environmental objects, obliterate enemies and take down scorestreaks with a single shot. Specialist Gadget: Perforator (Punch) Repurposed RG-6 Grenade Launcher designed to fire 40mm Peferator Rounds. The rounds can be implanted into all types of cover and can be manually detonated causing severe dustruction. Peforator rounds are inert when inside organic material. Callsign: Hertz - Sound Distortion Specialist Equipment: Shockwave Grenade Specialist Gadget: Sonar Pack Warpath A new progression stuff ripped off from Fortnite. Armour WIP - plan to increase the time to kill.